Steps to Discourse and Music
by Vanyiah
Summary: [W.I.P] A/U. She dreamed a dream within a dream in an era of the Victorian ages. Now awake, Alice is thrown back into the world of modern day civilization and deals with life and it's issues... Ful Sum. Inside
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Alice Kingsleigh did not live in the Victorian ages. She did dream of Wonderland but that is not where this story takes place. It was all a dream within a dream, and the true Alice lives in modern day Chicago with issues like everyone else. A year after dreaming up Wonderland once more, Alice wakes up to the harsh reality of a dysfunctional marriage, an awkward relationship with her Mother and a life that has been manipulated from the very start. Now is her time to stand up and fight her very own modern-day Jabberwockies. But will she be as brave and courageous as she was in Wonderland?

* * *

**Prologue: The Dream**

"Sweet dreams," Where what Charles Kingsleigh would always say to his youngest daughter after he planted gentle kisses onto her cheeks, and tucked her under fluffy beddings. And the child would look at the man with large blue eyes, and let a small grin surface its way up to her lips and reply, "Sweet dreams, papa."

And with that she would instantly be thrown into a world were cats could grin and talk. Where flowers had faces and voices and where about every contrary thing was the most sensible and demanded. Where every evil and innocence could be grown and sprouted. Did she ever create such a place? Did she ever imagine such insane characters that had every color imaginable either on their wardrobe or hair color even skin?

Who knew, who knew, who... knew? But she knew for a fact she did not create the Knave of Hearts. For such a man was the opposite of herself. He was the darkness to what was light within Wonderland. And he was holding the young girl's hand as we speak.

"Alice, it's pleasant to see you," The man smiled at the child who just looked inquisitively at him. He had just brushed a chaste kiss onto the back of her pale hand as he kneeled before her. She didn't know why.

"I can hardly say the feeling is mutual," The blond child commented quickly, making the immensely tall man falter and almost crash into the cobblestone ground below him. But as quick as a whistle he regained composure and stood, his entire being radiating someone new and dangerous.

The Knave let go of Alice's hand and watched as it fell to her side lifelessly. The girl gave him an untrustworthy glare and stepped back cautiously...

"Come now, I know you, Alice." He turned around somewhat regally and bowed mockingly at her. "Why would I be here in _your _dream unless you... wanted to see me?" He was making her feel trapped and flustered by the way her eyebrows rose and her cheeks reddened.

Alice wouldn't have anymore of this and spoke. "I wanted to ask..." And it was then that things began to swirl and bright colors faded to darker hues as if they were burnt to a crisp. Everything seemed so different... Were they like this when she came? No, something was wrong... Wonderland was...

And she could hear it now. Roaring fires off in the distance, tall pillars of black smoke erupting from the ground and before her stood a man she did not recognize. She eyed the Knave carefully this time and noticed the change of wardrobe, the change of presence... The way he looked at her.

It made goosebumps pop all over skin. It was an unusual feeling especially here in a dream...

"There is a war, Alice." The Knave became solemn as he readied his sword towards Alice and stepped forward. But she reeled back and tried to make distance from her and the creature that was inching ever so close.

Before more words were spoken or exchanged the child turned and ran with all her might. Noticing that the farther she ran the brighter things seemed to get. But whenever the Knave got close everything began to dull and sizzle.

Oh please... Wake up... Wake up... Wake up!

"I'm coming for you, Alice..." And then... She woke up. Woke up to a twenty year old body that had experienced better days, seen better light and breathed in better scents. She felt as bad as she looked, honestly.

"Alice, I'm coming home." It was the familiar voice that resounded from the other side of the answering machine that made the woman breath heavily.

That voice...

"Meet me at the cafe." He more than demanded before hanging up.

"Found you, Alice..." Even though it sounded like a mere whisper. To Alice it was a loud scream that echoed for far too long.

And she found herself in modern day Chicago, 2010. Her mind reeling from memories of things passed and worlds that faded all too quickly.


	2. Step One: Sharpen the knives, men!

If her calculations were correct, Stayne had already landed and was taking a care back to Chicago. Probably gave her half the day or so to mingle and waste as she pleased.

"Hn, Scotland must have been beautiful." Alice mused longingly to herself, staring down at the bowl of oatmeal. The chunky substance was easily downed with a sprinkle of cinnamon and brown sugar. Eating it plain reminded her of life too much.

But Alice's mind kept wondering and falling, on and off as she chewed she would fall into a whole of Scotland. Watching some magical sunset over a field of green, distant sounds of water hitting a cliff would echo around her. _Just like home... No, exactly like home._

But she could dream... She was so good at dreaming it was a second profession. And she was proud; regardless of what Stayne said.

Funny how a brilliant woman could feel so bleak in a beige colored kitchen with orange warmth pouring from outside. Funny how she could feel so lonely when it was her who was running her late father's company.

'He's a cold hearted snake...' Alice's phone vibrated on the counter top just to her left. Meanwhile, Paula Abdul's voice continued to sing and repeated the chorus over and over till finally the blonde answered softly.

"Hello?" Alice frowned at the voice of the other end. "Ah, Wilson."

It wasn't a surprise that Stayne would have a second fill in further information to his blond haired wife. As much as she wanted to hang up... she wasn't quite sure on how to get to the coffee house. She hadn't visited the place in over a year and the original roads to the place had been redone and had additional loops and curves much to her chagrin.

So to put plainly... Alice just didn't bother. Why would she? She was more than capable of making a good cup of jasmine tea by herself—thank you very much!

"I'll think about it, thanks, Wilson." Alice nodded her head nonchalantly, and hung up after farewells were said and empty words of praise and flattery went through one ear and out the other. _Same old, Wilson. Silly man. _

An hour or so of chewing a granola bar while in front of the TV made Alice ponder just how far Stayne was from his flat. Giving the time of the starting of the soap opera, and how cold her coffee had gotten, she'd figure he was another hour or so away—give or take a couple stops to a boutique for his own personal pleasure.

_He won't call you... That's not how it works. You'll wait on him. _

_**Because... that's your job. Being a wife and all.**_

_No. It's because that's how you play the game if you want to stay in it. _

_**It's **_his **_game, Alice. Remember? It's not yours anymore. Where's your muchness?_**

_Right here!_

The Polaroid camera made a wrenching sound as the photo shifting through the mouth and finally stopped at the awaiting pale hand. A few waves through the air and a couple swift blows of air to the photo showed a blue eyed woman looking back. Blonde hair tousled and cheeks flushed from the slight rush of caffeine through her veins.

"It's in there somewhere. My muchness."


	3. Step Two: Strike now! Strike hard!

Perhaps...

It's just a word. A word amongst a trillion other words. But nonetheless... it is that. A. Word.

Perhaps was the subject of Alice's new found obsession.

_**Perhaps... If I hadn't married Stayne... Perhaps, if father hadn't move d the company to the States... Perhaps, he would still be alive... And perhaps... Mum would still acknowledge me as her daughter.**_

Oh, there's another word... Still.

_Does he **still** love me? Still—why would he?_

It was still a strange thing to experience.

The fact she spent half a month with a man she called her husband, and the other half with her delusional mother.

_Hades. Persephone. Demeter._

A taxing six months to a woman who was diagnosed with being bi-polar. But Alice could hardly blame her aging mother, much as she had aged along side of said mother, she still loved her. She'd come to understand her better.

And that was enough to keep Alice sane enough through her own tough times. _With losing her father and the ba_—Well, with losing two people dear to her heart.

But Stayne—was a whole different level of stress and turmoil.

And that subject was too touchy to think about too often. And as much as she would have liked to say: "I understand him." That was far from the truth.

But **still**, why did he feel as if he should be so far gone? Couldn't they both meet on the same bridge? Or at least _try_?

Because, you see, that's exactly what Alice had done. She tried to love Stayne. And eventually she did—wholeheartedly.

_Was it hard?_

**No...** **Why?**

Before Stayne, Alice had lived a very robust life. A life she sometimes wished she wasn't so graciously blessed with. Of course that was in her early, immature, ungrateful years before she had a ring on her finger and certain hidden secrets.

"Stayne." His name on her lips and tongue was refreshing; she'd hardly used it at all.

"You're late." The tall male glared at his wife, a frown had formed so strangely on his face. A frown that wasn't quite appreciated by the neglected wife. He was quick to take her hand.

_That's right. We're playing his game again._

It wasn't long for the couple to enter into the lavish coffee house, and be seated by a wonderfully dressed waiter.

The Bouncin' Bean was the most quaint and popular coffee house on this side of Chicago. A funny, yet simple name to go with a building that honored the different cultures that had offered teas, pastries and coffee to the US centuries ago. The evidence? Look to their high ceiling and long walls.

Somehow the different artifacts and decorations all fit in some artistic way. Such a way, that it made the blonde curiouser and curiouser. She felt something marvelous tingle inside her heart; it was all such a perfect dream.

A dream together with Stayne... A dream with a coffee cup in hand and heart shaped pastries filled with jelly; tempting the two for a quick little nibble. This Wonderland was so different than Underland Wonderland. So different.

But Wonderland had forgotten Alice once more, and the blonde was thrown up the rabbit hole and puked back into reality. Bugger!

"I want a divorce." Stayne said monotonously. A large brown envelope placed in between them, and with a scorching look that stated this was indeed fact and not fiction. This. Was. Reality.

"What?" Alice was startled and she was sure her eyebrows were high and above. "We've only been married two years and you..." The young woman was at a loss for words.

"And since your father and I had such strong ties years back... I'm taking over the business. Everything is stated and signed. And don't be so dramatic, Alice." Stayne stated as his wife looked around embarrassed and pink in the face.

She just needed a quick peek to what he said really was fact. She had played his game. Word for word. Rule for rule. Yet here he was, throwing down the cheat card to get out.

By George! He was right. Everything was lost from Alice and found by Ilosovic Stayne.

"Regardless if you sign or not. We're separating." It was Stayne's turn to raise his hand at Alice when she began to sputter and question him; she quieted as he spoke.

"You can keep the countryside villa and whatever else is in that place. Keep your car, your original name and what little you have left of the businesses. Keep them as collateral damage or whatever you'd like to label it. But it all remains the same, I have everything you've now lost." And he started to stand up.

Was it truly so simple?

"Wait! We need to talk!" Alice fumed. Heck! They didn't even have a decent wedding ceremony or even honeymoon! How dare he suddenly do this without even a word from her! How dare he! Does being dumped in a hotel all by yourself while your husband flounders about with his business colleagues count as a honeymoon? Dare she say a wedding?

NO! Not at all!

"Now wait a minute, this is all too fast."

"Alice, it's done. We're done. It's over. I can't keep doing this."

"But Stayne—"

"My lawyer will be my second and he'll contact you tomorrow until the divorce is settled."

"Stayne, don't leave me."

"Good bye, Alice."

_And just like that my husband walked out on me. Leaving me with the scraps of my father's achievements. Never truly loving but tolerating what was handed to him. _

_**Humor has its ways in desperate times and sad situations.**_

_Alas, humor did not grace me._

_**But death did... Weeks later...**_


End file.
